Una receta heredada
by lorevivi93
Summary: Sanji encuentra una receta imposible de Zeff, su maestro. Es peligrosa, pero al mismo tiempo es única. ¿Será capaz de hacerla sin cometer ningún error? ¿Puede ayudar esto a que cumpla su sueño de encontrar el All Blue?


** Una receta heredada**

Como cada mañana todos los pasajeros a bordo del Thousand Sunny marchaban rumbo a una nueva isla. Era una día soleado y caluroso, el día perfecto para dedicar al ocio, por lo cual cada miembro estaba ocupado en una labor. Robin, en cubierta, leía un libro, mientras muy cerca de ella el espadachín entrenaba con un par de pesas mucho mas grandes que él. Franky revisaba el barco, reparando los desperfectos tras su última batalla; ayudado por Usopp. Mientras, en el camarote, Nami trazaba algunos planos sobre la última isla que habían visitado. A su lado, Chopper leía un nuevo libro de medicina avanzada. El capitán oteaba el horizonte, mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas a una cuestión: ''¿Cuanto falta para la hora de la comida?''. Brook, sentado en cubierta, componía una nueva y desternillante canción pirata. Finalmente Sanji, sentado en una silla de la cocina, fumaba un cigarro pensando en sus cosas.

Precisamente el joven cocinero, que tenía la cabeza en otra parte, debía comenzar a hacer la comida. Tras terminar su cigarro se dirigió a un cajón de la cocina. Al abrirlo cogió una caja de madera de roble, de un color algo oscuro. Una cerradura impedía su abertura, pero Sanji sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña llave que encajaba a la perfección. Dentro de la misma encontró muchos pequeños papeles, escritos con una letra impecable. Todos ellos eran recetas que había ido apuntando cuando trabajaba en el Baratie, hasta mejorar poco a poco su formación como cocinero. Sin embargo, tras buscar entre todas ellas encontró una, especialmente cuidada, y con una letra diferente. En este caso la ortografía no era muy correcta, y la letra era más hosca. El rubio pudo reconocer la letra de su maestro Zeff. Leyó el titulo de la receta: ''Pínetis a la salsa verde''. Recordó su último día en el Baratie, su despedida, y por supuesto, la última receta de Zeff.

_FLASHBACK_

- Sanji, quiero que guardes esto de ahora en adelante. - dijo el maestro – Es una antigua receta que conseguí de un cocinero marine. Es una receta excesivamente complicada, es posible que jamás puedas hacerla. Sin embargo, será el manjar mas delicioso que puedas encontrar.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que hace tan complicada esta receta?

- No es una única cosa. Son varias. - respondió – en primer lugar, el ingrediente principal de esta receta, el pez ''Pínetis'' no es muy usual, y mucho menos por estos mares. De hecho hace cientos de años que nadie ve uno, y se piensa que se ha extinguido. Los únicos especímenes que quedan se encuentran el las reservas privadas de la Marina. Aunque ya sabes que tu y yo nunca perdemos la esperanza en encontrar algo que todo el mundo piensa que no existe, ¿verdad? - guiñó un ojo a su joven aprendiz - Quizás si vas con estos jóvenes, quizás si lo encuentras, la puedas preparar. Con la receta hay una foto, para que puedas reconocerlo si lo cazas.

- Sin embargo hay más, ¿verdad? - respondió el muchacho, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

- Por supuesto que hay más. Los ingredientes que debes usar no pueden ser excesivos, ni tampoco puedes quedarte corto, pues el sabor cambia totalmente. Igualmente, no puedes utilizar cualquier instrumento. Unicamente los cuchillos de metal inoxidable y muy bien afilados son capaces de hacer los cortes más exactos. Yo solamente he tenido la posibilidad de hacerlo una vez en mi vida, y por suerte sigo vivo.

- ¿¡Quieres decir que este pez puede ser mortal!? - respondió sorprendido el cocinero rubio.

- La carne de este pez es altamente venenosa sino se prepara con precisión, e incluso ha llegado a matar a personas. Por eso no debes tomarte este asunto como una broma, Sanji.

- Sí capturarlo con él, les prometo que en Despiste, maestro.

- Hay algo que debes recordar. La técnica aquí es necesaria, pero es mucho más importante el sentimiento. Sino consigues disfrutar de la cocina, si el hecho de preparar este plato puede contigo... no lo hagas. Tendrá las mismas consecuencias que prepararlo mal. Debes disfrutar creando este plato, de lo contrario será mejor que devuelvas al pez a su mar.

FLASHBACK FIN

El rubio cocinero bajó al acuario y cogió de allí el Pínetis. No cabía duda de que era el mismo. Casi dos metros de longitud, tres aletas, color púrpura y, como leía en su descripción; desprendía un olor muy fuerte. Lo llevó a la cocina y preparó todos los ingredientes e instrumentos. Miró todo lo que estaba en la mesa y se sonrió a si mismo. Era un gran reto culinario. Es posible que no volviera a tener la posibilidad de cocinar algo así y esto le ponía los pelos de punta. Iba a hacer una receta única, con su consiguiente éxito o fracaso. Y si, las primeras en saborear tal manjar, tras hacer él mismo de catador, serían sus bellas compañeras: Nami y Robin.

Comenzó a trabajar el pescado. Leyó varias veces la receta. Lo primero que debía hacer era retirar la piel cortándola lentamente en tiras. Los primeros cortes debían ser del centro hacia afuera, muy exactos y dejando un espacio en el centro del pez. Debía también quitar toda la parte de la cabeza, lo más venenoso del pescado. Tras esto, trocearlo en pedazos cuadrados, teniendo sumo cuidado en hacerlos de un tamaño similar. Lo más importante era limpiar bien el pescado, sacarle todas las espinas. Al tenerlo preparado lo aderezó con sal, pimienta negra y un toque de ajo. Preparó la plancha y con un poco de aceite, dejó que se fuera haciendo. Hizo al mismo tiempo una salsa verde con ajo, cilantro, zumo de uvas y jugo de limón; mientras vigilaba el Pínetis. Tras 5 minutos lo sacó de la plancha y puso otra tanda. Cubrió el pez con la salsa y lo calentó en el horno para quitarle al pescado casi toda el agua. Finalmente los colocó en varios platos, formando un círculo concéntrico y lo cubrió con la salsa verde y trozos de avellanas.

El cocinero miró su nueva creación y volvió a sonreír. Solo le faltaba la prueba final, que sería la más peligrosa de toda su vida en la cocina. Llamó a sus compañeros de tripulación. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, muertos de hambre y con ganas de empezar a comer. Sin embargo Sanji no dejó a nadie probar un mordisco. Comenzó a hablar.

- Esta receta de hoy, es muy especial para mi. Fue la única que me dio Zeff antes de irme. Quiero que seáis totalmente sinceros con vuestro veredicto sobre su sabor y su textura. Y sobre todo, quiero que me dejéis probarla a mi primero, antes de empezar a comer vosotros. Quiero que la disfrutéis como si fuese vuestra última comida, ¿De acuerdo?

Porque puede que lo sea, pensó el cocinero. Probó, por fin, su plato. El pescado, con un extraño y delicioso sabor agridulce pasó por su garganta. Disfrutó de cada uno de los bocados que daba, saboreo hasta los pequeños pedazos de avellanas. Y después, por fin estuvo orgulloso. Su cocina por fin era valiosa, había superado el reto de su maestro.

Todos los comensales felicitaron a Sanji por su creación. Robin se acercó a el, y le dijo que jamás había probado un pescado tan delicioso, causando una hemorragia nasal del cocinero y la intervención de Chopper. Luffy apenas saboreó la comida, simplemente zampó todo lo que pudo, con el consiguiente enfado del cocinero. Finalmente Sanji pudo volver a guardar en su caja de recetas la de su maestro Zeff. Quien sabe, quizá algún día volvería a encontrárselo y podría contarle que había preparado la receta con un pez mitológico... del ''All Blue''.


End file.
